Shugo's First Love
by Gipdac
Summary: Oneshot. .hack//Legend of the Twilight. Shugo gets an email from Aura, and decides to visit her. Shugo x Aura.


**Shugo's First Love**

Shugo yawned, and laid down in his bed, exhausted. He'd had a huge test that day, and it had worn him out. He sighed, happy he was going to bed, and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a loud beeping sound made his eyes open widely. He looked over. It was his computer moniter, indicating that he had a new message. He sighed, this time in an irritated tone, and got up. He sat down in the computer chair, and opened the message, curious to see who it was from. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw who'd sent it...It was Aura.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Shugo walked through the gate portal, leaving the Net Slums, and going through the portal to where Aura and Zephie lived. When the portal opened up again, however, he noticed something was wrong...He was still in the air. He cried out as he fell to the ground, landing on his butt. He moaned.

"...Ow..."

Then, he heard a familiar laugh. He looked up, and saw Zephie standing there, smiling at him. He smiled back as he got up, and she ran up to him, putting her arms around him and hugging him. She looked up at him happily.

"Onii-Chan Shugo!"

He returned the hug, grinning. No matter how many times he saw her, she still reminded him of Rena when she was younger.

"It's good to see you too, Zephie...Where's your mom at?"

"Here I am."

Shugo looked back up, and smiled. Aura was standing a few feet away, smiling. He chuckled.

"It's good to see you two again."

"As with you, Shugo."

Zephie yawned, and walked over to her bed. She hopped in, and smiled at them both.

"...I'm sleepy."

Aura kissed her softly on her cheek, and tucked her in.

"Good night, Zephie."

"Good night, mama."

In a matter of seconds, Zephie was asleep. Shugo smiled.

_...They're just so content with each other. They might be AI's, but...I think they're more than that._

Aura walked back over to him, and sat down. He sat down next to her, and looked over at her.

"So...What'cha need?"

As soon as Shugo asked that question, Aura's smile faded.

"...I just needed someone to talk to, Shugo."

"About what?"

"...Love."

Shugo blushed; he hadn't been expecting that. He gulped, nervous.

"...Okay. What about it?"

"It's just...As I watch over _The World_, I see all these players together, and they keep calling it love. What exactly is love, Shugo? I understand some concepts; it's what I feel toward Zephie, knowing she's my daughter, and protecting her. But...I don't understand the kind the players are talking about."

Shugo, still blushing, was unsure of what to say.

"Um-...Well-...It's hard to explain, Aura."

"Please try."

"...Well, it's when to individuals feel wonderful things towards each other. It's like, you would give anything to be with them forever. It's as is being with that one other person is the most important thing in the world."

"...Like wanting to be with them forever? Feeling content with them?"

"Exactly."

"...I've felt it, Shugo. And, I've been feeling it for a long time."

Shugo's eyes widened, surprised, and he blushed. He had an idea on who she was talking about, but he wasn't sure. Sure, he felt feelings toward Aura, but she was an AI; he was a human being. He gulped.

"...Who?"

She looked at him, smiling again.

"...You, Shugo. I think I love you."

Shugo's blush grew even brighter. He began to think about the times Aura had shown affection toward him. Well, for one thing he'd been kissed by her twice; once on the lips and the second on the cheek. She was always happy to see him, as he was toward her. Honestly, he had been surprised that she didn't understand love. He'd thought the kisses meant she did. Is it possible that she had but didn't realize it?

_...Come on, Shugo. You're really feeling love toward an AI?_

Shugo sighed, defeated.

"...Yes..."

Aura looked at him, confused.

"'yes' what?"

"...I said yes because I asked myself if I feel love toward you. It was my answer, Aura. I love you, too."

"...Shugo, I have to tell you something."

"What?"

She smiled.

"...I did understand love. I just wanted to know if you felt it toward me."

Shugo's jaw dropped, shocked. She'd tricked him; been playing his emotions. It was...It was like something he'd do. Some guys get mad when they find out that the girls they like played their emotions...But not Shugo. In fact, finding out she was as devious as he was made his feelings even stronger. He grinned.

"...That was genius."

"...I was worried you'd be upset."

Shugo, surprising even himself, made a first move by putting his arm around her. She didn't complain, and leaned up against him, letting him hold her. He then got even bolder, and kissed her gently on her cheek. She looked up at him, surprised, and he smiled sweetly at her.

"...I could never be upset with you, Aura."

Aura stared at him, surprised, and then Shugo saw tears begin to drip down her face. Since she was an AI, she didn't cry, but the tears fell all the same. Shugo lifted her chin up with his hand, and looked directly into her eyes. She stared into his, firmly locking their eyes. They both slowly inched their faces together, and inevitably, they softly kissed. The kiss lasted for about ten seconds, and then they ended it. Aura sighed contently, letting Shugo hold her in his arms.

"...I love you, Shugo."

"I love you too, Aura."

"...Please don't leave."

"I have to; you know that."

"...Is there any way you could stay?"

"I can't, Aura...But I'll come back tomorrow."

"...What if I could make it to where we could stay together forever?"

Shugo gave her a puzzled look.

"...What do you mean?"

"I could use my powers to transport your mind into _The World_ forever."

Shugo stared at her, unsure of what he'd heard. If what she told him was true, he could stay with her and Zephie forever. But, what would he be leaving behind? Rena? His friends? The real world? Was it all really worth it? He sighed.

"...Aura, I can't."

"Why not?"

"You can interact with anyone you want, but I'm different. My mind's been brought up needing interactions with people in the real world. You don't have to worry about that...I do."

"...I understand, Shugo. It was selfish of me to ask."

Shugo kissed her softly, and hugged her.

"...You just wanted me to stay with you. That's not selfish...That's true love."

She returned the kiss, and smiled.

"...You promise you'll be back tomorrow?"

Shugo smiled.

"I promise."

END


End file.
